A Very Very Long Day
by Denyala
Summary: Oh I did this when I was really bored. ~.~' Many tell me it's funny..read and judge for yourself. PG Due to Wufei's slight swearing.
1. A Very Very Long Day

Welcome to the...very very very bored mind of Denyala. ^_^ Don't say I didn't warn you! *insert evil laughter*  
  
*all G-boys are heading to a daycare center, little kids running around*  
Heero: I cannot believe you got us 100 hours of community service WUFEI!!  
Wufei: It wasn't my fault that old woman was crossing the street when /I/ was riding by on my motorcycle!! Weak woman, I didn't hit her that hard!  
All: *sweatdrop*  
Duo: Wufei, man, if it hadn't been for that speed bump that slowed you down you might have killed--  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!  
Trowa: For what!?  
Wufei: ..er..  
Duo: Yeah /Wuffy/ /you/ got us in trouble too!  
Wufei: *eye twitch* *goes for gun*  
All: *tackle Wufei and wrestles it away*   
Heero: *gets up and pauses* ...wait a sec..how'd /we/ get into trouble..?  
Denyala: (me) *pops in* Hey, no asking questions Heero: .. ... *whips out his computer and begins clicking on it quickly*  
Denyala: Hey!! No doing that! . *runs up and grabs the computer, running off*  
Heero: Damnit! *starts after Denyala*  
Duo: No! Bad! Bad Heero! No hurting a lady!  
Heero: *glare*  
Quatre: Hey, shouldn't we get on with the actual plot to this story..?  
Denyala: Good idea! *hits computer with a giant mallet* *thinking:* Now Heero can't blow me up with some little secert code he types in here. *eyes dart*  
Wufei: I swear, one kid cries and--  
Trowa: *getting out his mask* They aren't so bad.  
Wufei: They're weaklings!  
Duo: Dude, they're kids.  
Wufei: Idiot, we're concidered kids!  
Duo: Oh yeah...  
Quatre: No hurting the poor kids!  
Heero: You know they did something to deserve it.  
Trowa: We don't want more community hours. Just be /nice/ and we'll be out of here.  
Wufei: *sweatdrop* Nice!?  
Duo: *laughs* Time for some major hide and seek! I'll beat them all! hahahaha!  
Heero: *looks at Denyala* Can't we kill him?  
Denyala: .....no.  
*all g-boys head up to the daycrae center*  
*a little girl runs up to Duo*  
Duo: *small stare*  
Girl: You have a braid!  
Duo: Yes. Yes I do.  
Girl: *stare*  
Duo: *stare back*  
*a silent staring war begins*  
*Zechs walks out in his mask*  
Zechs: Hey, get in here and help me.  
Qautre: Zechs? Why are you wearing that mask?  
Trowa: Yeah, you broke out of your mask a long time ago.  
Wufei: Only weaklings hide behind masks.  
Zechs: Hey, /I'm/ not getting reconized helping out /here/.  
Trowa: Why are you helping?  
Zechs: ......Noin made me. ~.~,  
All: *bursts out laughing, even Denyala*  
Zechs: Hey STOP THAT!  
*long silence*  
*crickets*  
Zechs: And who's that?  
Wufei: Who? The weakling /woman/ over there?  
Denyala: *glares* *zaps Wufei with magic*  
Wufei: What the hell-!?  
Denyala: My story, my rules.  
Heero: *takes a small step away from Denyala*  
Trowa + Quatre: *studying/staring at Duo and the small girl*   
Trowa: How long you think before one of them snaps out of it?  
Quatre: I hope someone does soon, it's kinda creepy!  
Zechs: *disappears into the building, kids immeditaly clinging to him like magnets*   
Zechs: I hate my life. *yelling* Don't make me get the Tallgeese!  
Heero + Wufei: *snicker*  
*a sweet little blond gril runs up to Wufei*  
BlondGirl: Hi! My name's Alice.  
Wufei: *looks down at the little 6 year old* Weakling!!  
Alice: Humph!! *kicks Wufei in the shin and runs off*  
Wufei: *howls in pain and hops on one foot*  
Heero: Wufei, come on man, that was a little girl!   
Wufei: She kicks hard! *draws sword* I call a duel!  
Alice: *blink blink* A whaa..?  
Trowa: *pops in with mask on* ...  
Alice: CLOWN! *tackles Trowa*  
Trowa: *no facial change* ...this is going to be a longgggggggg day.  



	2. The Day Goes On

Continuing from the very short *part one*...  
(Thanks a bunch to everyone that wrote a review last time ^.^)  
  
Duo: blink  
Girl: I win! Hahaha! pokes Duo in the nose  
Duo: Rematch!!  
Herro: ...Duo...grabs Duo's arm Come on. ~.~' drags Duo who resists a lot over a staring contest... into the daycare center  
Denyala: shrugs and walks into the daycare center  
Wufei: glares at Alice, who has managed to tackle Trowa limps slowly to the daycare center  
Trowa: ...please get off me.  
Alice: You aren't a funny clown. You suck.  
Trowa: ...thanks.  
Alice: sticks her tongue out at Trowa and hops up in search of Wufei always nice to have an over violent kid in the story, ne?  
Herro: steps inside to see Zechs swaying on his boot heels as more and more kids attach themselves to him like the little leechs they seem to take after  
Quatre: slips inside, his eyes darting around in fear after all, these kids probably wouldn't give up after a nice talk of peace. And if they can hurt Wufei...they might just kill him..  
Denyala: Hi Quatre!!  
Quatre: jumps up about 3 feet Ah- er- Hi. small wave  
Alice: Wuss.   
Wufei: pinned under Alice I like you better for some reason.  
Alice: Quiet /you/. pokes Wufei's nose  
Wufei: Agh! squirms Hey-! I can't get up!!  
Trowa: waddles over as about 6 kids cling to his legs screaming 'clownclownclownclown!!!' She has you in a pretty advanced leg hold.   
Alice: My brother taught it to me. very very sweet smile  
Wufei: small eye twitch  
meanwhile away in a far off land on the other side of the room...  
Duo: Oh, oh oh! Look! tugs on Herro's sleave A Video game! I love those things, come play with me!  
Herro: ...no.  
Denyala: Go play with Duo.  
Herro: annoyed look No.  
Denyala: small zap  
Herro: Ow, okay okay. mumbles something about blowing her up later  
Denyala: ....v.v zap  
Herro: grumble as he rubs his butt and gets pulled over to the T.V by a very, very excited Duo Maxwell  
Duo: I call first player!  
Herro: What is this game?  
Duo: Mortal Combat XIIIXIXI.   
Herro: Is that even a really number?  
Duo: shurgs But it's really bloody and you kick he crap out of each other.  
Herro: perks up slightly Like..a...battle?  
Duo: sacrastic No, we run around and get little pink marshmellows in pixy wixy tingly wingly land. Duh!  
Herro: mutters under breath about putting a few nukes in the Death Scythe later  
Duo: ^.^ Pick your player!  
the both pick a really cool pyhsco looking guy with really big swords  
they begin battling  
Herro: Ah, you're cheating!!  
Duo: Combos aren't cheating! I'm going to do Death move Supreme Slash on you! MWHAHA.  
Denyala: head tilt Wow, Duo's getting a little....pyshco.  
and with the other two...  
Zechs: sway sway A little help? another kid latches on  
Noin: steps out holds up a plate full of cookies  
almost posessed, every 5 year old's head turns at the same exact time and they lock on to the cookies  
cue the small beeping as small squares pop up in the kids' vision and lock on to the cookies while flashing "Target locked on, Destroy Destroy" flashes on the screen  
Nion: takes a small step back Now now, there's enough for-  
she's cut off by the small wave of kids that take her down  
Zechs: falls, surprised by the sudden feeling of..well...movement Noin!!  
Noin: all that is seen is her feet  
back with the gamers...sorry this is skipping around...lotta characters to write for...^.^'''  
Herro: looks a the huge "GAME OVER" sign on the screen twitch...twitch That's it! whips out his computer and clicks away on it  
Denyala: ....I thought I destroyed that..shrugs Dyawell.  
next thing you see is Duo's character's head blow off and a little sign on the screen pop up saying "HERRO IS ALL MIGHTY AND IS YOUR GOD. BOW DOWN OH LITTLE DESTROYER, YOU LOST!!!! MWHAHAHAHA"  
Duo: *sweatdrop* Boy, someone is a sore loser...  
Herro: not paying attention, doing a few celebration dances which include Disco and wiggling around in no real pattern  
back with Clown boy...  
Trowa: bends down all the kids are eatting Noin alive and so the G-boys are free (for those that didn't pick that up ^.^') and lifts Alice off Wufei  
Alice: . Let go! kicks but can't reach Trowa with her small legs  
Wufei: Wish I'd thought of that. cracks knuckles Now it's my turn...  
Trowa: puts Alice down  
Alice: runs up and hits Wufei in the kneecap : b!  
Wufei: !! OW! DAMNIT!  
Alice: Humph. toddles off  
Trowa: looks around for Quatre spots his foot sticking out from under a table Going to be a very long day.  



	3. Why Won't the Day End?!

  
Denyala finally snapped back from her happy little world to see Heero still dancing  
Denyala: Wait a second...since when do they let video games into daycare centers? These kids can't play at this age!!  
Zechs: clears his throat and puts his hand over the small label on the game that said "Property of Zechs"   
Denyala: taps foot Zechhhhs....  
Zechs: Alright, I brought it from home. But come on, I'm just here for Noin! I don't like 5 year olds! So I brought my own entertainment.  
Denyala: Evil-  
Zechs: Smart.  
Denyala: Humph.  
Duo: Heero, would you /please/ stop with the dancin?  
Heero: *cough*loser*cough*  
Duo: small eye twitch Okay that's it! tackles Heero  
Heero: ! falls to the floor  
all the kids attacking Noin turn to see the fight break out  
all the kids lose interest in the cookies and surround Heero and Duo  
Denyala: Hey, stop that! . tries to zap them, but since all the little kids are in the way, she zaps two of them  
Kid1: small yelp !! .  
Kid2: breaks into sobs  
Denyala: O.O'  
Noin: Denyala, look what you did!  
Denyala: But, but but...they started it!! .!!! shoves her way to get to Duo and Heero  
Heero is standing there as Duo punches him again and again with a lot of force, but it looks as though Heero doesn't even notice  
Duo kicks Heero in the leg and watches with happiness as it pops out of place with a sickening 'thunk'  
Several kids burst into tears while others who seem to take after Duo cheer and mutter amongst themselves about how cool that looked  
Duo: Humph! You deserved that man! You really had it coming and...trails off  
Heero: no facial change .... pops it back into place Are you done yet?  
Duo: ....  
Heero: cracks knuckles Now time to kill you-  
Denyala accidently okay, it was on purpose ^.~ zaps Heero into a Chibi  
Heero: *in a small and very squeaky voice* Oh no! Help me!  
Denyala: .....You got yourself into this.  
Heero: Not fair! I wanna be a big people again! A BIG people!!  
Denyala: That's 'big person', not people-  
Heero: Don't care! BIG PEOPLE!  
Duo: Cool! He's small and easy to pick on!  
Heero: Ah! runs to Wufei Wufayyy, from one soldier to anodder, will you help me?  
Wufei: ....Heero?  
Heero: nods  
Wufei: bursts into laughter Hahaha!  
Heero: Wait a second. Aren't you supposed to help peoples weaker than you?  
Wufei: evil grin Are you saying I'm stronger than you?  
Heero: eyes narrow Do you want me to find Alice?  
Wufei: Alright alright. 


End file.
